1. Field
Some example embodiments relate to methods and apparatuses for a transistor and/or a method of operating the same. Other example embodiments relate to a transistor having a solid electrolyte layer and/or a method of operating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A transistor, i.e., a field effect transistor (FET), is widely used as a switching device or a driving device in the field of electronic devices. For example, since one type of FET, i.e., a thin-film transistor (TFT), may be manufactured on a glass substrate or a plastic substrate, the TFT is used as a switching device or a driving device in a display field including a liquid crystal display, an organic light-emitting display, and the like. In addition, the TFT is used as a selection switch of a cross-point memory device.
An amorphous silicon TFT (a-Si TFT) is used as a driving device and a switching device of a display. The a-Si TFT is most widely used at present as a TFT which may be uniformly formed on a large substrate with relatively low costs. However, along with the trend of a relatively large size and relatively high image quality of a display, there is also a demand for higher performance from a TFT, but the existing a-Si TFT has a limited charge mobility of about 0.5 cm2/Vs. Since a poly-crystal silicon TFT (poly-Si TFT) has a relatively high mobility of tens to hundreds cm2/Vs, the performance of a poly-Si TFT is more applicable to a relatively high image quality display when compared with the performance of the existing a-Si TFT. In addition, to implement a TFT having a relatively high mobility, a high-mobility TFT using a metal oxide semiconductor as a channel also has been developed.
These various types of transistors at present are based on a charge-based operation, and thus, problems, such as a short channel effect (SCE) and a gate voltage which cannot control a channel layer as desired, may occur when devices are miniaturized.